


Fun (Billdip Week Day One: First Kiss)

by Notfye (orphan_account)



Series: Billdip Week 2015 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Fluffy Ending, M/M, billdip first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Notfye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much just fluff. I have no regrets. Happy Billdip Week, Everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun (Billdip Week Day One: First Kiss)

They had built a pillow fort.

Yes, Bill and Dipper were fully grown adults. Yes, they were now sitting under a drapery of sheets hanging from bits of the ceiling and off of the backs of chairs. Really, it was a very nice display, and a perfect solution to the Mid-October cold snap, which was currently bringing down leaves in droves.

The two had been buried in there for days now. At the current moment, Bill had sprawled himself over Dipper, and, despite his far too frequent complaints, Dipper didn’t really mind. He shifted back slightly onto the clutter of pillows behind him.

“What are you doing, Pine Tree?”

A mumbled “research” was the only response the demon received.

“C’mon. Is that really any fun?”

The brunette looked up from the computer screen to the man draped across him, “Well, what else can we do? You seemed entertained trying to annoy me.”

“I have an idea of something else that would be entertaining.” Bill grinned and pulled himself off of Dipper at this.

“Really?” Dipper asked warily; that grin couldn't mean anything good.

“Of course! I always have fun ideas!”

“Your idea of fun usually involves deer teeth.”

“But this time it won’t! Promise!” The demon grinned again, in what could only be described as an untrustworthy smile.

Dipper gave him a look.

“Just close your eyes!”

Sighing, Dipper let his eyes close, and less than a full second later there was a gentle weight against his cheek.

His eyes flew open again, and his face flushed. His arms were stuck in-between pushing Bill away or bringing him closer for another kiss.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but that was fun for me!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah that was so fun to write! Can't wait for tomorrow!


End file.
